


Heart above the clouds ( Cause you're next to me )

by monobonbon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Awkward Romance, Flirty Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Harry Potter, Mentioned Im Changkyun | I.M, Mentioned Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Model Chae Hyungwon, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monobonbon/pseuds/monobonbon
Summary: Hoseok hates being in a plane and how fidgety he gets when he's in one.He also hates this last minute but nerve wracking job that ends up flying him to Paris.But you know what he doesn't hate?That absolutely adorable yet breathtaking man dozing off in the seat next to him.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii so im back with a new story! Its all about shy glances at that cute person sitting next to you hehe-
> 
> If you've read my other story You're a bit familiar, dont worry i didnt abandon it!! Just tweaking out what comes and goes in the story along with all its written parts i promise!
> 
> This may or may not have been very much inspired by From Zero, and those pictures hyungwon took next to hoseok in their flight hehe
> 
> ALSO PLS NOTE THAT IVE NEVER TRAVELLED ABROAD SO IF THERES ANYTHING INACCURATE PLEASE TELL ME MWAH MWAH
> 
> and with that said, i hope u enjoy the story!!

Hoseok silently curses to himself as he speed walks to his plane with his phone clutched tightly in his grasp. He mentally soothes himself with the thought that his big case of camera equipment is safe wherever they are as he starts to half jog.The jostling of his backpack only irritates him further as he finally boards the plane,shooting an apologetic smile to the flight attendant. He knows it worked when she sighs and gives one back.

It wasn't _completely_ Hoseok's fault for almost missing his flight, it's not like he wanted to. If he was being honest, he didn't want to go on this trip to Paris yet.

Usually one would be over the _moon_ to experience the City of Love but not Hoseok. Don't get him wrong he's stoked to go overseas but not right now when he hasn't slept right from last minute packing. His feet drag through the carpeted floor as he thinks about the sudden offer given to him.

He'll be taking photographs in _Paris._ He wasn't the first choice for the photoshoot,actually. The original photographer had to step out so he's taking his place. The blonde is super excited to experience the city, travelling irritation aside, but super nervous because he's never entered a deal _this_ serious. 

His train of thought stops once he arrives in his seat, the aisle seat of course, _fuck the heights._

The blonde sees a figure huddled up by the window. As far as Hoseok can tell, the man is knocked out. The other's large hoodie swallows what looks like a lean frame, face obscured by his hoodie and a sleeping mask.

The muscular man carefully hauls his backpack into the overhead bin in order to not startle the sleeping figure. He settles into the seat and fastens his seatbelt then proceeds to hug his jacket around him tighter. 

He hears the engine whirring and soon the plane is speeding on the tarmac. The sudden movement jostles his seatmate, and Hoseok watches in fear as the stranger groans while moving in his seat.

After some moving the man settles into his previous position except with his face angled towards him more. The sight of plump lips capture his attention and _wow those look so plush_. Hoseok watches in amusement as the man fumbles in his sleep and hugs himself after a few soft groans of annoyance.

His staring was suddenly cut short once his ears start popping as the plane goes upwards and the feeling is unpleasant. Soon it subsides and he inhales sharply when the plane is stable and they're actually flying. The thought of how high they are from the ground scares him.

The blonde male fidgets with the zippers of his jacket in an attempt to kill time. His thoughts soon develop into insecurities about the photoshoot. He's never tried being flown out the country for a photoshoot this important before. As if he was some high end or highly professional photographer but he's _not._ The only muses he's been taking pictures off were his friends just sitting on the _couch_.

The idea settles into his head in a disturbing manner. He wasn't even the first choice. The pressure stacks onto his shoulder as he cracks his knuckles restlessly. Soon his leg bounces up and down and his hands adjust the air conditioner in a vain attempt to keep the insecurities at bay.

He looks up to only sigh in relief when he sees that gadget use is allowed. The blonde fishes his phone out and quickly peruses whatever messages he missed. Minhyuk's messages flood his phone asking if he's in the plane or _'hey hyung hows it going there?!'_ Hoseok rolls his eyes fondly. 

  
  


**pup on crack:** hyunnggggg i know you see my messages!!!

**bun on protein:** yes hello minhyukkie!!

**bun on protein:** the plane took off abt 20 minutes ago 

**pup on crack:** woww 20 mins down and 12 more hours to go on that flying tin can huh

**bun on protein:** dont remind me

**pup on crack:** pff okk,, but im boredd

**pup on crack:** go do airplane stuff like watch movies

**bun on protein:** sure but what are you gonna do?

**pup on crack:** use changkyun's netflix account!!

**pup on crack:** now gooooo 

**bun on protein:** wowow okay bye

  
  
  


Hoseok turns to look forward and decides to watch a movie. He goes through the movie list and is delighted with the sight of movies he actually likes. Grabbing the set of headphones he turns to his seatmate once more.

The stranger is _still_ sleeping but this time he hears soft snoring. Unbeknownst of him, he starts smiling giddily because he sounds so cute. He listens a bit longer to the soft huffs from the man and wears the headphones. Finally picking a movie,he nestles himself further into the seat since it'll be a long flight, 12 hours to be exact.

He's decided on a Harry Potter movie, specifically the first movie. It's a long ride might as well watch the rest of them. The blonde peels his jacket off of him and bundles it up into a makeshift pillow. He clicks play and smiles to himself when he hears the first chimes of the trademark Harry Potter theme and hugs his pillow.

By the time young Harry gets bombarded with letters, the young man beside him wriggles in his seat. Hoseok watches him from the corner of his eye as the other shifts restlessly in his seat. He's caught off-guard when he shoves his hood back only to reveal black silky strands that shy away just above his shoulder.

The stranger ruffles his hair with sleep evident in every movement. He struggles to find a proper sleeping position and sees him flop back in defeat. Hoseok could only observe the struggle and silently sympathizes the other man's long legs that can barely breathe in such a tiny space. 

He readjusts his focus to the movie and by then young Harry's already in Diagon Alley. The blonde huffs sulkily as he rewinds the movie, pout set lightly on his lips. He's only started from where he left off when there was a sudden movement and—

He takes off his headphones in surprise when his seatmate leans against him, head on his shoulder and subconsciously hugging his arm.

Hoseok doesn't actually know if his arm _or_ shoulder is comfortable enough to be cuddle material, not with all those bulky muscles. He only hopes the stranger would understand if he wakes up with an ache on the side of his neck. 

He can't help but marvel at how warm and light the stranger is while he's latching on his arm. His hoodie definitely being one of the softest he's felt and how cute the sleeping mask makes him although it covers his eyes. Hoseok tries not to let out his giggles when he feels some strands tickle his ear and instead focuses on the subtle cologne he's wearing.

Yet most of all, his eyes latch onto the pair of plush lips that caught his eye earlier. They look soft and definitely more softer than that hoodie he's wearing. Imagine how pleasant it'd be to kiss those lips— Hoseok shakily inhales and stops his train of thought right there.

The movie is at Hogwarts by the time Hoseok looks back and jeez,did he really spend so much time thinking about this stranger? He puts back his headphones and doesn't bother rewinding this time.

Hoseok's already in the second movie when he feels the grip on his bicep and the subtle nuzzling closer into the crook of neck. He doesn't think much of it since the stranger's been doing that the whole time he was attached to the blonde.

But his heart rate picks up almost immediately when he hears him yawn from outside the movie sound track. A sharp gasp follows and he snaps his head to see—

Big and _beautiful_ eyes in the prettiest shade of brown looking right back at him.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon turned his head and couldn't help but go rigid. Because holy shit he was literally sleeping on that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN SO LONG LMAO HI GUYS
> 
> i think you can tell that im shit at updating cidkfjs but helloo!!!
> 
> prolly one more chapter to go and this baby is done :,) 
> 
> look forward to this other story that ive already begun writing !! its super cute !!
> 
> ITS ALMOST WONHOS BIRTHDAY YALL!!!! STREAM HERO AND THINK OF HIM!!

The first thing that Hyungwon felt was the sharp pain in the left side of his neck and the second thing he felt was his head leaning against something soft yet sturdy,and it– wait he's leaning on something?

He slowly detaches himself from whatever he was leaning on and yawns, silently moaning happily from the sound of his bones popping. He wills his eyelids to lift themselves and surveys his surroundings. So he's still in the plane but what was he leaning on though?

Hyungwon turned his head and couldn't help but go rigid. Because _holy shit he was literally sleeping on_ that _?_

The male greedily takes in the image of the man beside him, the meaty bicep and overall muscular figure catching every ounce of his attention. How his arm flexes subtly even if he was just combing his pretty blonde hair back. The piercings dotting his cute protruding ears glint and only then did the model realize the handsome man was watching a movie.

His eyes slowly trail from his form to his side profile. Beautiful alabaster skin,a cute rounded tip nose, plush and rosy looking lips that curl daintily at the corners and pretty eyelashes. 

Perhaps it was the after effects of the nap that made him this way but when the realization that he _slept on a stranger in the airplane_ hits him, he couldn't help but gasp loudly in embarrassment.

And oh _no_ was Hyungwon not ready for the beauty he was able to see. He was met with wide pretty brown eyes, and overall this person is _gorgeous and hot._ Life was _unfair._ His eyes unknowingly latch onto the prettily curved lips that are opening to speak–

"Hey, uh, s-something wrong?Are you okay?" The stranger asks timidly in english with the cutest lisp accompanying the soft low timbres of his voice. He shyly smiles at him when he catches the korean accent. The stranger quickly gives him a shaken but sweet smile back. 

"Oh yeah, totally. Just still a bit sleepy?" He answers in korean and secretly enjoys the sight of the handsome man's eyes light up and sigh in relief. He watches the man take off his earphones and fiddle with a makeshift pillow until he turns back to him with a wider smile that shows rows of white teeth.

"I'm Lee Hoseok. March 1, 1993." He said with his very pretty _pretty_ smile what the _heck._ The familiar syllables of korean flowing out of his mouth more easily than ever.

Hyungwon brushes his long hair back and shoots a smile. "Chae Hyungwon. January 15, 1994. Pleased to meet you,hyung."

If possible, his smile gets wider at the mention. "Oh! What a great day to earn a dongsaeng!" He giggles softly and somehow it was contagious enough for Hyungwon to laugh softly.

Soon, a pause followed.The younger male rearranges his legs and blows his bangs out of his face to fill the lack of interaction. He turns to look at the window but groans when he feels the sharp pain at the left side of his neck.

He watches Hoseok pout from the corner of his eye until he turns to him,"Oh no,I'm so sorry!" His hyung says guiltily. "I knew that your neck would hurt but I still let you lean on me. Y-You just looked super comfortable and peaceful,I didn't want to disturb you! Plus, I kinda liked you leaning on me," The blonde trailed off. 

There was some sort of party going on in his head and a zoo happening in his stomach once Hyungwon's ears latched onto the last of his words.

Hyungwon smiled,"It's fine,hyung! If anything,you were super comfy so it's fine! Don't sweat it,okay?" He sees Hoseok pout again and reluctantly agreed.

Hoseok starts to plug his earbuds back on and the tiny voice in his head starts to urge him to make a conversation. He awkwardly clears his throat and smiles sheepishly when he sees the blonde look over to him.

"So, uh, what brings you here on a flight to Paris?" He inwardly cringes at how croaky his voice comes out but he plows through anyway.

"Oh! I was chosen last minute to take some pictures for this event,a wedding I think? I honestly don't know why either but it's cool flying out of the country I guess.." Hoseok answers while fiddling with the strings of his jacket-pillow. The blonde man looks around warily before leaning closer to him, eyes glinting with a bit of embarrassment.

"I'm scared of heights. So being inside a vehicle thats _above_ the ground so high up? Not exactly stoked to be here." He whispers into his ear and chuckles softly. The way his eyes turn to crescents makes Hyungwon's heart beat a little bit faster.

The black haired male nodded in understanding,pouting subconsciously as he did so. "I guess that makes sense, cause I was wondering why _I_ have the window seat. Normally people would fight for those but," He smiles at Hoseok. "You're okay,right? Not feeling queasy or anything?"

The older shook his head and smiled,"What about you though? Why are you here in a plane to Paris with me?" Hyungwon grins with a bit of pride blooming in his chest.

"I was picked to model for the front page of this magazine. Kinda fucking surprised me but I'm happy to be picked. The magazine is called 5:14, so I feel quite honored." Hoseok's eyes widens and a bright smile forms, "Holy shit that's so cool! I'll definitely be picking up the magazine when I see you."

He puts both hands above his heart and pretends to swoon,"Awww hyung! Really? For me?" Hoseok scoffed at his antics, "Uh no, for the updates on which actress divorced with who!" He rolls his eyes for effect. Hyungwon sticks his tongue out.

"Whatever, I'm not modelling for you anyway!"

"Wha- you cheeky brat!"

They both break out in laughter and try to reduce it to giggles once the flight attendant gave them a warning look. The two of them smile at the lady and dissolved into giggles once more when she sighs and looks away.

From then on the conversation flows easily between them, more laughs and fits of giggles filling the gap between them that was getting smaller anyway. Hyungwon feels like he's soaring with every quirk of Hoseok's he discovers. Neither of the two noticing that the sky transitioned to warm oranges and pinks into dark blue splotched with stars.

It was when they were eating their dinner did Hoseok make a short noise of realization and turn to him excitedly. "Isn't it funny? Its fate! A model," He points his chopsticks at the younger "Is sitting next to a photographer!" He exclaims happily and goes back to slurping the contents from his cup of ramen. 

The aforementioned model brushes his lengthy black hair to the side and grins prettily,unknowingly sending Hoseok into a war within himself.

"What are you trying to say,hyung? Want to take pictures of me? Get all my good angles and make my bad ones look great?"

"Pfft, as if."

But Hoseok does exactly that.

He does after they watched a movie with Hyungwon falling asleep on his shoulder once more. He does after he carefully drapes his gigantic jacket over the both of them and laying his head on the younger's soft hair.

Hoseok takes one last look over at the sleeping figure of Hyungwon, and smiles to himself while snuggling closer to the model. Scrolling through the numerous photos of the male, ranging from him looking out at the orange sky down to him sleeping on his shoulder once more.

And frankly, he couldn't see anything bad from this, not even the flight or the heights.

Not one bad angle, especially not from the beautiful man beside him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys youve reached the end of this chap i hope you emjoyed it :,) if theres anythinf inaccurate pls tell me cause i have never been aBROAD
> 
> special thanks to ate pat for pushing me to finish this chap i couldnt have done this without her dkdndjsns
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!! mwah mwah gud bye

**Author's Note:**

> So this might be around 3 chapters? Nothing ia final but please keep an eye out for an update from my other story if you've read it!
> 
> I went through 3 drafts of this one chapter and its honestly wild- 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Suggest me some tips and tricks and maybe prompts for both this story and future stories to come! 
> 
> thank u and i hope u enjoyed it!


End file.
